Forever wondering why
by Fae Tale
Summary: Left with nothing in this lonely world but fairy tail and her adoptive mother Erza, Luna, daughter of Natsu and Lucy, tries to overcome the hard obstacles of life, and not having her real parents by her side to guide her through it. Oc character/character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fairy tail fans this is my first Fairy tail fan fiction hope its alright sorry the first chapter is so short but the rest will be longer.**

"Hey Natsu how about this one" said Lucy pointing to a flyer on the fairy tail jobs board.

Natsu looked over to see a flyer for someone needing an item retrieved for them and offering to pay 400,00.

"Ya Lucy that looks great the must have just posted it, with that we will have enough money to stop working for a while and focus on the baby" said a very cheerful Natsu.

Are you sure you want to come with me in your condition? asked Natsu pointing to Lucy's very pregnant looking stomach.

"Ya the baby is not due for another month and you might need me" said Lucy.

"Ok but lets see if Erza will come to, I know Grey and Wendy are still out on another mission said a concerned Natsu.

"Alright if it makes you feel better" said Lucy as she pulled the flyer down.

When they arrived at the address given they were greeted to there surprise by a hunched over white haired lady.

"oh you must be the people here about the kittens I am afraid I have found them all homes. Besides you don't want your wife around kitty litter when shes pregnant" said the little old lady.

"No were here about the job you posted on our guilds board" said Natsu holding up the flyer.

" Oh your here about the job well come on in then" said the women gesturing them inside.

She invited them over to a table to sit down offered them some coffee and cookies then began to speak.

The women explained that the job was retrieving a dried flower that was now extinct and that the last known flower was in a temple several hundred miles away.

The women then asked Natsu, "So if you do not mind me asking are you and this young lady a couple?" .

"Ya we got married last year and this is our first kid" said a rather proud Natsu.

The women then proceeded to take the cane she had been walking with and hit Natsu over the head.

"What do you think your doing bringing a pregnant women with you. She is the mother of your child for all you know I was a crazy person who planned to kill the first person who showed up here. You should be ashamed." chided the old lady.

"Please its ok it was my idea to come with him. He needs me here for support I am not doing any of the fighting." reassured Lucy

"Wait if this is just a simple retrieval mission why are you offering so much money? inquired a not so trusting Erza.

The women explained that the high monetary incentive was to make sure that the people she hired did not just run off with the dried flowers themselves and try to sell them. She went on to explain that she was very sick and that these flowers were her last hope.

They agreed to take the mission and headed out into the forest towards the ancient ruins.

**Hope that was alright for my first chapter the next one should be posted in a few days if you guys like this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Fairy tail fans this is my second chapter hope you enjoy it**

"Erza get Lucy out of here" screamed Natsu as Erza pulled a very pregnant Lucy down a hallway as the room behind them exploded.

"We have to go back!" yelled Lucy desperately trying to break free of Erzas grip.

" Lucy we can't I have to get you out of here, think of the baby" yelled Erza as she continued to pull Lucy along.

Suddenly Lucy fell to the ground screaming in pain and holding her stomach.

As she lay there another explosion rocked the room and caused the ceiling above them to collapse.

Miraculously Lucy and Erza remained unharmed from the tumbling rubble above them but stood trapped in a small section with the walls caved in around them.

"Erza the babies coming" said Lucy who was still in a great deal of pain.

"Now? but your a month early!" said a scared and surprised Erza.

Lucy then moaned in pain as Erza noticed a massive amount of blood come gushing from Lucy as she groped her stomach screaming out.

"We have to get you to a doctor" screamed Erza as she began clawing at the walls.

"It's to late the baby is coming now!" said Lucy in a stressed voice.

Erza then rushed over to Lucy and began to try and help her.

Lucy began to louse track of time as the pain continued to grip her.

She faded in and out of consciousness and tried her best to hold on knowing her child's fate was in her hands.

After what seemed like an eternity Erza was able to help Lucy deliver her baby.

The now blood covered scarlet haired women handed the new born baby over to Lucy who gave a weak smile

"Erza what are you doing here? Wheres Natsu Erza doesn't he want to see his new daughter?" asked Lucy Delirious from blood loss.

"Erza, please get Natsu... please" a pale Lucy pleaded.

" Shh... Natsu's coming, you just need to hang in there Lucy" said Erza as she unsheathed her sword and proceeded to strike at the stone walls.

To her amazement she saw light emerge as she was able to cut through to the other side.

Erza rushed over to Lucy who's eyes had begun to flutter.

"Lucy hang on were getting out of here" said Erza

Lucy could only manage a meek smile, she just hoped that Natsu would arrive soon.

Erza scooped Lucy and the baby up in her arms and took off running towards the exit.

They finally made it outside again and Erza looked down to see a very pale and weak looking Lucy.

To Erza's Horror what little life that was left in Lucy began to fade.

"Lucy you need to stay with me, think of your baby, think of Natsu!" Erza cried as she looked down at the Blond women who could barely even cling on to her newly born child.

"Erza is Natsu here? Has he seen the baby?" The celestial spirit wizard asked desperately with a strained voice.

"Yes, yes! He's here, he saw the baby and he needs you to stay conscious, were almost there." pleaded Erza as she continued to pace faster and faster through the wooded forest.

"Erza I'm so tired, I don't think I can stay awake anymore, where's Natsu? I want to see him before I fall asleep." Lucy whispered with half lidded eyes. her energy was slowly fading away at an exponential rate. Lucy looked so fragile, Erza was afraid that if she touched the dying women wrong that she might break under her touch.

"Please hold on Lucy think of the baby, think of Natsu! Lucy... LUCY? can you here me? please Lucy please!" Tears made there way down Erzas flushed face.

The crying women stumbled to the ground, She attempted to get up but plummeted back to the rocky earth landing with a hard thud. Erza, through this ordeal somehow managed to keep hold of Lucy and the baby while she fell.

The armored women painfully watched her friend while she begged to see Natsu. All Erza could do was cling to her Nakama's nearly lifeless body and hope that Lucy would stay awake until Natsu got there.

Lucy's pleading slowly started to get quieter and quieter until it was reduced to nothing.

Erza set the baby down and looked over to her friend, she carefully shook her by the shoulder "Lucy, C'mon you gotta get up." A moment passed and Lucy still hadn't moved. Erza's eyes widened and she frantically began searching her friends body for any signs of life. She picked Lucy up by her hand and grasped it tightly."Lucy stop playing dead, you know Natsu's waiting for you so why don't you get up? LUCY PLEASE." Erza could feel the hot tears make there way out of her eyes as she realized the bitter truth of her Nakama. "LUCY, YOU CAN'T DIE NOW, WHAT ABOUT NATSU, WHAT ABOUT OUR GUILD?!" Erza crashed her damp face onto the surface of her deceased friends shirt and sat there just weeping, all the while she still clung onto Lucy's cold lifeless hand.

Erza eventually reached town but it was to late for the Lucy. Miraculously the baby was in great shape and perfectly healthy.

Erza was able to convince the hospital to watch the baby while she went back to the now completely destroyed temple and looked for Natsu.

After hours of sifting through rubble Erza discovered the lifeless body of her pink haired friend.

Erza returned to the town and retrieved the now orphaned baby and headed back home.

It was then Erzas sad duty to return to Fairy Tail and deliver the grim news about her friends fate.

It was a rather large service with every member of fairy tail along with people from several other guilds turning out to pay there last respects to Lucy and Natsu.

There was much debate on the fate Lucy and Natsu's baby. Some members wanted to see if Lucy had family and send her there, others volunteered to take the child and raise it as there own. Elfman made a particularity heartfelt speech but it was eventually decided that Erza would act as primary guardian and that everyone in Fairy Tail who wished to help would have a hand in raising the child.

They argued for many hours on what to name the child and eventually settled on Luna.

**Hope I didn't make any of you NALU fans out there cry and if I did it means I am doing my job right it is just getting started so I hope you will keep reading and don't forget to comment **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there Fairy Tail fans here is another chapter to make laugh make cry and hopefully make you smile**

**I like to keep my chapters at about 1,000 words or a little more hope you like it. Oh and I don't own any of these characters except Luna they belong to there respective owners along with Fairy tail yadayadayad now moving on its time for the story YAAAAAAAAA**

It had been about six months since Lucy and Natsu's death and though the pain was still great as Luna grew she began to slowly heal the hearts of the fairy tail guild. Erza was at first afraid of how to care for Luna fearing that even the slightest wrong move would break the delicate almost doll like newborn. Mira was a surprising helpful and walked Erza through a lot of the steps involved in taking care of a baby. Luckily for Erza most of the baby stuff including clothing had been bought by Lucy and Natsu before there deaths.

As Luna grew she began to take a liking to Elfman who was more than happy to help with Luna. It was while Erza was away on a mission and Elfman and Mira were watching Luna That she spoke her first words.

Elfman had just picked up Luna and was setting her in her highchair when one of the other guild members ran in being chased by Kana who was yelling and calling him a pervert

Elfman grabbed the man by the shirt and began scolding him about the virtues of being in Fairy Tail.

Elfman started in on the man ,"You should know better than that. It is no way to treat any women you need to..."

"Be a man" chirped Luna from her high chair with a determined look on her face.

With a look of shock on his face Elfman handed the man to the equally shocked Kana. Just then a tear ran down Elfman's cheek and look of pride came over his face as he scooped the tiny Luna up into his arms.

Erza was surprised to learn about Luna talking but was even more surprised the night she returned from her mission .

She was still very tired but could not stand being away from Luna another night. Even though the circumstances that lead to Luna being left in her care were horrible the more she was around her the greater her love for Luna became.

She had just given Luna a bath and tucked her into bed for the night as she looked down at the pink haired baby girl she began gently stoking her hair and singing a song she remembered Lucy singing to Luna when she was still pregnant with her.

Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!  
Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea,  
Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelei;  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.  
Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

As Luna drifted off to sleep she bent down and whispered I love you to Luna only to her surprise to have Luna respond back in her tiny sleepy voice "I love you mommy."

Erza slowly backed away from the sleeping Luna as tears of joy and sadness ran down her face. Up until this point she had felt mixed feelings about her raising Luna. Part of her felt anxious like she could never do a good job raising Luna. Part of her felt quilt for loving her so much while never being able to be her mom like she was dishonoring Lucy and Natsu by taking over the roll of mother. The rest of her felt nothing but maternal love for Luna like she belonged with her the whole time. When Luna spoke for a brief minute all the felling guilt and anxiety left her and she felt nothing but unending love for this child.

Luna continued to grow and flourish in the love and support that was Fairy Tail. Every day she grew Erza and the people of Fairy Tail watched in amazement before they knew it she was crawling then walking and this is when her trouble making hyper dad began to show in her. She began exploring every crack and crevice she could find. She climbed on furniture managed to squeeze herself into weird places. Once when Erza turned her back on her to get the food she was heating up, Luna was sitting in her high chair and somehow managed to shimmy between the gap where her legs were supposed to go. She then somehow managed to make her way out an open window and onto the roof of Erza's apartment.

By the time Erza turned around Luna was busy balancing on the edge of the 2 story building. A terrified Erza jumped up to rescue Luna who was completely oblivious to the danger she just faced. As Erza looked down at Luna ready to scold the young child the sight of her pink hair just made her smile and laugh.

"You really are Natsu's child" said Erza with a slight sigh.

Luna just responded with a small mischief's grin and look in her eyes that said she was completely innocent of any wrong doings and had no idea why Erza would be mad.

**Hope you liked this chapter and hope you will keep reading to find out what happens next **

**Until next time Fairy Tail fans - Fae Tail**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there Fairy Tail Fans Fae Tail here posting another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter I got writers block and it took me a while to write. oh and all the characters belong to there respective owners you know the drill. Well enjoy while I go write the next chapter.**

As Luna grew up her magic began to develop. It started one day when she was five she was sneaking around in mama Erzas room. She had to be sure that her mom did not catch her because Erza forbid her being in her bedroom without permission. While she was looking through her closet she came upon a big box with the the words Natsu/Lucy on it. Recognizing the names of her parents she eagerly opened the box.

Inside she discovered various pictures of her mom and dad including one taken when her mom was pregnant with her. She was happy to be able so see these pictures She had seen a few of these before but knew very little about her mom or dad. Every time she asked her mama about it she got this sad hurt look on her face and she felt bad for asking.

While she was looking through the box a wooden chest caught her eye. It was ornately decorated with flowers and little symbols on the outside. She eagerly opened it to discover to her puzzlement a key ring with gold and silver keys on it. She picked up the keys examining them and looking at the little symbols on them. She began to play with them waving them around when to her horror and amazement flames shot out of the end of the key and they seemed to take the form of what she could only describe as a half fish women.

It was at this moment that Erza smelling the odor given off by the fire burst through the door and just stared in amazement for a moment. Luna startled at the sight of her mom dropped the keys witch caused the flames to be instantly extinguished. Erza rushed over to Luna who at this point had a slightly scared slightly amazed look on her face.

Erza was unsure of how to react to what she had just seen. She began by explaining magic in the simplest terms to Luna then asked her why she was in her room.

Luna explained to Erza that she wanted to know more about her parents and always felt bad asking worried that she was the reason they weren't around anymore. She felt bad because she knew her mommy and daddy died the day she was born and she felt bad because mama Erza lost her Nakama because she was born.

Erza then reached over and embraced Luna in a hug crying and apologizing for ever making her feel that way. She explained that it was not her fault. She could not help being born and it was just fate that took away her parents. She then sat Luna down on her bed promising to tell her everything about her parents.

She explained that her mommy and daddy loved her very much even before she was born. She said that Luna was the most important thing in the world to her and that they would have given anything to see Luna grow up. She told her about how her dad sacrificed himself to make sure she was safe and how all her mom could talk about before she died was how much she loved her and wanted to show her to her daddy so they could go home and watch her grow up.

She told Luna of all the adventures she and her parents went on. She laughed and she cried as she explained all the things she and her parents did together. She could not believe some of the things they did and how lucky they were to never be kicked out of the guild. As she told these stories she could not help but look down at Luna as she laughed and cried with her and not but feel happy and full of life.

As Lunas magic power grew so did her interest in Fairy Tail. She began begging her mom to take her on missions and to let her join Fairy Tail.

"Please mom I just wanna join Fairy Tail." She looked up at Erza with pleading eyes. "I love Fairy Tail they'remy family and I wanna be one of them."

Erza gave a heaved sigh "No, you just want to join so you can go on missions for the thrill of it all and then get yourself killed. You have no idea how dangerous it can be out there. Your not ready yet" Erza crossed her arms at the young girl and stood by her words

Luna gave her mom a pouty face like most teenagers gave their mother when they didn't get their way "Well how am I ever going to be ready if you keep babying me. I am fourteen now mom not two and I want to join Fairy Tail. I am tired of you always sheltering me. I need to experience things for myself! " Luna sent her foot hard to the ground giving her mom the stomp of refusal. She mimicked Erza and crossed her arms.

"Well tough I am your mother and what I say goes." argued back Erza.

The little pink headed girl got right up in her mothers face." Your not my mom! your just some women who got stuck raising me after my real mom died! I hate you and I wish I died along with my real parents!" She Screeched.

Erza was taken back by her daughters words, she didn't know how to react at first but once it finally processed in her head she immediately felt extremely offended. How could her own daughter say something like that? Erza stumbled to the ground and she could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes.

Luna took notice to her mother and at the sight of her teary eyes she immediately regretted everything she had said.

Erza began sobbing fully now, she just couldn't repress the exponential sadness it brought her to hear that come from her own daughters mouth.

Seeing the utter pain on her moms face was to much for Luna who knew she had gone to far.

" I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean it! You are my mom, I was just mad. Please say something to me..." pleaded Luna.

Erza just got up with a blank look on her face and left the room.

**Poor Erza that can not be easy to hear from your daughter. I want to thank my little sisters and my overprotective dad as inspiration for this fight. My youngest sister desperately wants my dad to stop babying her and my other sister and dad have actually had this fight about ten thousand over various things. (minus the your not my dad part) Thanks little sisters and thanks readers I hope you will join me for the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Fairy tail fans it Fae Tail here bringing you another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Oh and I own nothing except Luna. **

Erza and Luna did not speak to each other for several days after that avoiding eye contact whenever possible. They eventually began talking but there was this strain in there as much as Luna wished she could take back what she said she knew she could not.

" I know that picture is in here some were" though Luna as she dug through a box of her moms pictures.

As she dug she came across a picture of Mama Erza when she was younger. She appeared to be very happy. She was standing under a tree with uncle grey. He was hugging her around the waste and she appeared to be blushing. She also discovered a box with a beautiful ring inside. It had a gold band engraved with the words your armor can not shield you from my love and the stone was ice blue with a fiery red inside.

Luna was also amazed to discover a series of love notes that appeared to be from uncle Grey to her mom.

She also found pictures that included a flying blue cat and papers indicating she was an S class wizard.

Seeing all these things began to make her wonder how much her moms life changed when she took in Luna. She decided to go ask.

" Mom what is this stuff?" asked Luna gesturing towards the items she found.

" Where did you get those?" asked an annoyed Erza

"I found them when I was looking for a picture and want to know more about them."

"They are just items from another time in my life and that is all I have to say." said Erza in a deceive voice.

Unable to get any more information out of her mom Luna decided to ask the one person she knew would have the answers.

" Come on aunty Mira I want to know more about my mom and uncle grey and who is this blue cat."

" I am sorry Luna but if you mom doesn't want you to know then she probably has her reasons."

" Ya she doesn't want to admit that I ruined her life."

"That's not true and you know it young lady" Chided Mira who was busy straightening up the back room of the guild.

"Yes it is, she just wont admit it."

"If you must know, Yes your mom and grey dated for a while and were going to get married."

" Really why didn't she?"

" look things were complicated after your parents died. No one knew how to react. Your uncle Grey blamed himself. He thought if he had come along your parents might still be alive. He was angry and hurt and your mom wasn't much better. She was still in shock about the whole thing and she also had the self hate thing going on. She felt horrible and was terribly depressed. She and your uncle Grey just started fighting more and more each blaming themselves and each other. "

"Then why did she keep me! Why not just send me off to Moms distant family or have another member raise me?"asked a rather upset Luna.

" Because it is what Lucy would have wanted. Erza felt it was her duty to raise you so she got over herself and did what was best for you." Stated Mira rather matter oh factually."

Luna then got up and left aunty Mira to her work.

Hearing this confirmed what Luna had always suspected. Her mom had given up everything she ever cared about to raise Luna. She put her life on hold because of Luna. She would probably be married to uncle Grey and have her own kids and still be kicking but as an S class wizard if Luna was never born.

Erza had just gotten back from grocery shopping when she found a note on the counter from Luna.

Dear mama Erza

I learned about how happy you were before I was born and decided it

Was time you got your life back. I have decided to run away and join a guild.

I hope you will not blame yourself It is not your fault.  
Thank you for the great job you did raising me.

I am sorry I interrupted your life and hope you can forgive me.

I will do my best to be safe and hope you can start enjoying your life again.

Again I am sorry please have a good life and enjoy it I am sorry for the trouble I caused.

XOXO forever your daughter Luna.

A wave of fear ran through Erza as she rushed out of the house leaving her grocery's on the floor. She had to get help and find her before it was to late.

**Wow Luna ran off what will Erza do? What will happen to Luna? Stay tuned and find out in our next exciting chapter. Oh and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO FAIRY TAIL FANS! My it has been a while since I updated. Sorry about that had a case of writers block plus I am getting things in order for my pending Divorce but you don't want to hear about that so YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! More Fairy Tail **

Many years would pass before Erza would see Luna again. Erza and the fairy tail guild searched for many months but to no avail. Erza never stopped looking.

Erza looked up to the bartender with bloodshot eyes "I need coffee Mira"

"When is the last time you slept Erza?" Mira asked while drying a bear mug. "It has been months since I saw you last."

"It doesn't matter. I have to keep looking. Now where's my coffee?" Erza asked in a Drowsy tone.

"Erza you are a wreck." The white haired women said, ignoring her pleas for the caffeinated beverage. "You have been looking none stop for almost a year now."

"I don't care, I have to find her. I promised Lucy and Natsu that I would look out for her if they weren't around."

"You have Erza, You spent 16 years raising her and now you have to trust that you did a good job."

" No I have to find her, I can't let anything happen to her. I need to save her.

"WHY ERZA!? WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF!?'

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO! I COULDN'T SAVE MY NAKAMA, HELL I COUNT'T EVEN SAVE MY OWN DAUGHTER!"

"Erza, you know you did everything you could for Natsu and Lucy and I don't ever want you to bring up Lilly again." Mira gave a hard scowl at the scarlet haired women. "She was sick an you couldn't do anything to help her."

"That's easy for you to say!" She pounded her fist on the counter; tears trickled there way down her face as she spoke. "You didn't have to hold them as the lights flickered out in there eyes!" She bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"The way Lucy kept begging for Natsu. The way Lilly cried out mama and begged me not to let her go. You try seeing that and not want to protect this life that was entrusted to you."

Erza stumbled her way out her seat and proceeded to walk to the door but quickly her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground unconscious.

As Erza lay there passed out on the ground, past memories began to fill her head as if she were reliving them.

She was walking down a stone path in the woods. Holding her hand was a small child about four years old. The child had the deep scarlet red hair of her mom and the dark blue eyes of her father. The little girl had also inherited her fathers stripping habit as Erza had turned to stop the child from wrestling out of the bright yellow sundress she was wearing.

"No sweetie you need to keep your cloths on in public" Erza said with a laugh.

"But mommy daddy gets to take his off why can't I." She wined.

"Because daddy doesn't realize he is doing it half the time. Besides you are a girl and you will get a lot of unwanted attention latter in life if you keep this up." Said Erza with a smirk on her face.

"Fine" she pouted

"Mommy why did you name me Lilly?"

"Because right after I found out I was pregnant with you, your daddy and I looked outside and saw the most beautiful pure white Stargazer Lilly and it was one of the most beautiful things we had ever seen. We decided right then and there that if we had a little girl we would name her after this beautiful thing we had seen and we did."

Erza then picked up the child and embraced her in firm but loving hug before setting her down.

The sky then instantly went black as the child began crying and fading in front of Erzas eyes.

Erza reached out to grab her only to have her completely disintegrate.

"NO!" Erza screamed jerking awake. she sat up covered in a cold sweat

She looked around and realized she was back in her apartment.

"Mira must have taken me back here" she thought to herself.

Erza then got out of bed and grabbed her bag before heading out the door.

She knew she had work to do and that sleep was not an option right now.

She was determined to find and save Luna. She was not going to have another loved one die on her. Not while she could help it.

Just as she stepped outside her front door her legs gave out underneath her.

"Damn it " she thought.

"why now."

Erza managed to pull herself up and started dragging herself to the front of the apartment building.

As she fell again, Mira having heard the noise stepped outside her apartment to investigate.

"Crap Erza are you trying to kill yourself. When was the last time you stopped to Eat or sleep."

"I told you I am not going to let anything happen to her."

"Well right now you are going to eat and rest" said Mira as she lifted up Erza and brought her into her apartment.

Erza was to tired at this point to fight Mira as she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Poor Erza her life has been kind of sucking lately she should know better working herself to exhaustion like that, tisk tisk. Hope you guys liked this chapter and will stick around for the next one. Until then, peace out and hope everything is copacetic. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HI FAIRY TAIL FANS! ITS ME AGAIN FAE TAIL sorry for rasing my voice there but I am just so stoked to publish this new chapter hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW**

It was the summer Luna turned 21 that she returned to Fairy Tail.

Erza had never stopped searching for Luna but had slowed down her efforts as of late. She was beginning to except the fact that she might never see Luna again when she got some terrible news.

"COME QUICK SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" screamed Lisanna as she approached The fairy tail guild.

"Lisanna whats the matter." Said Mira as she raised towards her.

"Wheres Elfman he was with you when you Left!" said the now frightened Mira

" We were on a mission and we got attacked by a giant spider demon. " said the visibly shaken Lisanna

"He... he saved me but he's hurt bad" Lisanna then broke down in tears.

"Calm down Lisanna tell me what happened." said Mira.

Lisanna explained that they were on there mission when they got attacked.

Elfman and Lisanna tried there bests to defeat it. Lisanna got knocked out and when she woke up she was at the hospital. She had no idea how she got there only that Elfman was there to and he was hurt really badly. So she raced back to fairy tail as fast as she could to tell someone.

The whole fairy tail guild rushed to the hospital to see Elfman. They discovered that an unknown girl had brought him in and that he was in critical condition.

As they all stood in Elfmans hospital room Erza could not help but here the conversation going on in the next room.

"I SAID LET ME GO! I'M FINE! "

"Miss you need to hold still you have several sever injures and require treatment."

"NO I REQUIRE TO BE LET OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO CHECK ON MY UNCLE ELF!

Hearing this Erza raised into the next room to discover a young girl sitting on the bed. The young girl had a plane brown knapsack slung over her shoulder and wore a very skimpy hot pink tube top that cut off just below her breasts and a very short denim skirt. The girl had chocolate brown eyes and and waist length pink hair that was fashioned into two cute pigtails.

" L...luna?" Erza said with a stutter.

"Mom?" said a rather surprised Luna

'Luna" said Erza as she ran over and embraced the still surprised Luna in a death grip hug.

"Mom I can't breath." chocked out Luna.

"Luna you came back." said Erza as she fell to her knees crying.

"Its ok mom please don't cry. I missed you to. Said Luna as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I just wanted to be the best before I came back. So I could show you how strong I can be."

"Oh Luna I missed you so much. I looked for you for so many years. I was beginning to give up hope of ever seeing you again."

"I was going to come back soon mom I still want to join fairy tail."

"But I thought you ran off to join another guild."

"I planned to but I couldn't do it. Fairy tail is my home were I belong and there is no there place for me."

"Were have you been this whole time?"

"I have been traveling and seeing the world. I pick up work where ever I can. In fact I just came from work when I saw Uncle elf was in trouble and I saved him and aunty Lisanna.

"Where have you been working?" said Erza as she eyed Lunas rather reveling outfit.

"Oh no mom its not like that." Luna blushed

"I work as a street performer. You can make a lot of money doing some basic stuff like fire animals and things like that."

Erza then gave Luna bonk on the head.

"ow what was that for."

"For running off and leaving me for five years. You could maybe drop me a letter or something to let me know you are alive."

"But I wanted to make you proud first"

"Luna I have always been proud of you. I'm not a grandma am I?"

"Mom you know me better than that. Now I am going to go check on uncle elf."

"Excuse me miss but your injuries still need to be treated." said the doctor who was standing there watching the whole thing.

"I told you no." Snapped Luna

"Now Luna you do as the doctor says." scolded Erza

"Fine." Luna said in a huff as the doctor began treating her various wounds.

After Luna got fixed up by the doctor she went in to see Elfman.

Everyone was understandably surprised to see Luna.

"You must be the girl who brought in Elfman they said she was still here being treated." said a teary eyed Mira

"Can you tell me what happened."

"Well I had just got done working and was headed towards this village were I had heard a man was extorting money from its people under threat of destruction by a giant demon. I decided to check this out and see if I could be of any help but arrived to find the village destroyed. I searched the crushed remains when I found a small underground shelter full of people. They told me that the demon had broken free of the man controlling it and had killed him before destroying there homes. They told me wizards from Fairy tail had fought the demon and that they had managed to get the creature away from what was left of there village and were last seen fighting it near the mountains.I then went to see if they needed any help only to discover the monster standing over Elfman about to finish him off. Thinking quickly I summoned one of my spirits and we began fighting the monster. While Loki attacked it from the front I suck up behind it and managed to get up onto its back. I began attacking Its back until I cracked its shell and finished it off by driving my fire sword into its back. Then I jumped down picked up uncle elf and aunt Lisanna and took them to the hospital."

"Hey I helped to!" shouted a small voice that seemed to be coming from Lunas knapsack.

"Oh ya Nalu helped to." said Luna as she pulled a small pink exceed kitten with a yellow heart on its stomach out of her bag.

"I pulled Elfman and Lisanna to safety while you fought the spider." said the small kitten in a very cute high pitched voice.

**Wow who is this cute kitten and why is she with Luna all your questions will be answered in the next chapter well most of them will and for any of you out there wondering what Luna has been up to stay tuned for a new story about Lunas travels during her four year absence hope you enjoyed see you in the next chapter and again PLEASE REVIEW! peace yall**


End file.
